Maintenant on sait
by Tyto27
Summary: Quel est la raison qui à fait que Albus Dumbledore, directeur de la plus célèbre école de magie ce soit attaqué au plus puissant mage noir de son époque, Grindelwald? [OneShot]


**Maintenant on sait**

Les persos ne sont pas à moi ect...

Un grand merci à Lily078 pour avoir corriger et relu

Quel est la raison qui à fait que Albus Dumbledor, directeur de la plus célèbre école de magiece soir attaqué au plus puissant mage noir de son époque, Grindelwald? One-Shot

Minerva une des meilleurs Aurors, sans doute la meilleur, de son temps se trouvait au ministère de la magie et s'ennuyait ferme lors d'une de leurs trop nombreuses réunions à son goût. Elle en avait strictement rien à faire du budget que le ministère allait donner aux éleveurs d'hippogriffe qui se trouvaient au fin fond de l'Alaska. Mais en tant que directrice du département des Aurors elle se devait d'être présente à ce genre de réunion aussi en ennuyeuses soient elles. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre magique qui reflétait la saison, l'automne, aujourd'hui s'était Halloween et il ne devait pas être loin de 20 heures. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose rentrait chez elle.

Elle passa une main dans ses long cheveux noir et tenta de prendre son mal en patience, elle poussa un soupir discret mais pas assez pour que son voisin de l'entende pas. Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un léger sourire amusé elle y répondit de la même façon et tenta de se reconcentrer sur cette passionnante conversation qui ne semblait plus finir. Elle s'apprêtait à y mettre un terme lorsqu'elle entendit un cris horrible résonner dans sa tête, elle se pris la tête dans les mains.

-Minerva, vous allez bien? Demanda un des membres du conseil chargé des relations avec les moldus.

Elle ne répondit pas, par Merlin, elle connaissait cette voix par coeur, elle aurait put la reconnaître entre mille. Elle se leva brusquement alors qu'un autre cris tout aussi effroyable résonnait de nouveau dans sa tête, elle jeta un regard perdu au reste de l'assemblée abasourdit et sous leurs regards, elle transplana.

Elle arriva devant un grand manoir, dans l'immense parc les feuilles des arbres commençaient à tomber sous la force du vent. Elle traversa les grilles du château, elle n'avait pas put transplaner puisque il y avait plusieurs sorts qui protégeaient la maison.

La jeune Aurore traversa en courant le parc et plus elle approchait plus elle pouvait entendre distinctement les cris, elle en dissocia deux différents mais aussi des ricanements. Minerva sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, elle put constater que celle ci était grande ouverte elle se précipita à l'intérieur et ce guida grâce au ricanements, les cris ayant disparut. Elle débarqua dans le salon où elle put voir avec horreur Grindelwald et une 50taines de ses fidèles dans la pièce, elle put aussi remarquer une petite forme étendue au sol. « Non » ce dit elle, « c'est pas possible, non pas elle. »

-Minerva McGonagall, ou devrais je dire Minerva Dumbledor, fit Grindelwald un petit rictus aux lèvres.

La concernée de réagit pas et continua de fixer complètement figée l'un des deux corps. La chose qu'elle redoutait le plus venait d'arriver. Elle sembla sortir de sa transe et fixa avec rage le mage noir à travers ses yeux noisette.

Quelques instants avant à Poudlard au banquet d'Halloween présidé par Albus Dumbledor aucun problème n'était à signaler, les élèves des différentes maisons de Poudlard dansaient sur la piste déguisés pour la plus part. Albus de son côté discutait avec le professeur de sortilège qui lui parlait de prendre sa retraite à la fin de l'année. Mais au plein milieu de la conversation les mêmes cris que Minerva lui foudroyèrent la tête. Sans plus attendre il se leva d'un bond sous le regard surpris de ses collègues et des élèves. Il quitta la grande salle à grands pas et lorsqu'il fut hors de vu il se mit à courir faisant tournoyer sa robe dans de grands bruits. Il sortit des grilles de Poudlard et transplana en vitesse au manoir.

Pendant ce temps, Minerva lança un sort qui mit à terre 10 des partisans du mage, elle savait qu'elle avait beau être une grande Aurore, mais elle n'avait aucune chance contre eux, elle le savait bien, seul lui pouvait en venir à bout. Mais elle se protégea tout de même avec un sort de bouclier invisible, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant lorsque le mage et une partie de ses adeptes lui envoyèrent différents sorts qui brisèrent le bouclier et la firent se cogner violemment contre le mur, elle retomba près du petit corps qu'elle fixait tout à l'heure. Sonnée, elle se pencha vers la forme à ses côtés. Cette dernière ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

-Maman? Questionna-t-elle faiblement.

-Oui mon ange, répondit elle les larmes aux yeux et en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Comme c'est touchant, dit le lord noir en regardant la scène un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. « Doloris » prononça-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur la petite tandis qu'un autre lançait le même sort sur Minerva. L'Aurore prit le sort en 1er et ne réussit pas à protéger la petite se trouvant dans ses bras. Le visage de la jeune femme se contracta essayant de résister à la douleur, de ne pas monter sa souffrance, de ne pas crier. Elle sentit la petite fille se détendre d'un coup dans ses bras. Une fois l'effet du doloris passé elle vit avec effroi que la petite ne respirait plus. Les larmes aux yeux elle la serra une nouvelle fois contre elle priant pour que ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar. Dans son esprit tout n'était que brouillard, elle entendit au loin des bruits de combat, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, des cris aussi. Puis elle sentit une odeur familière, celle de son mari, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, elle tremblait contre lui complètement choqué.

-Je n'est rien put faire...Je n'ai pas put la sauver...Murmurait-elle la voix remplis de sanglots.

Il ne répondit rien, ce contentant de serrer contre lui sa femme qui tenait toujours sa fille morte contre elle.

Le lendemain on put y lire à la une de _la Gazette du sorcier_

_Le mage noir Grindelwald lors d'une attaque contre le manoir de Dumbledor fut tué par le directeur de l'école Poudlard, ses complices sont maintenant à Azkaban où ils devraient recevoir le baisait du détraqueur d'ici peut de temps._

_Les victimes de cette attaque sont Cassandre Dumbledor ainsi que sa nourrice Maire Whit._

Voilou j'espère que ca vous a plus! Reviews please!


End file.
